Till everything burns
by MaybeI'mJustBlind
Summary: When Edward decides to leave Forks, Carlisle is the only one who's against it and decides to stay. What did Alice see in the future? What will happen when Carlisle finds broken Bella in the wood where Edward left her? Rated T for sure :
1. about Visions and Decisions

**Hey guys, so I am officially starting to write my first story here. My english is sometimes very annoying and weird and wrong, but I am trying to do my best :). This is the first chapter, it is something like a prologue so it's not that long and it is written in third person's POV. The next chapter are going to be written in first person's power, probably Carlisle' s :) :) **

* * *

It was Friday, 13th October, late afternoon and there was hard rain falling on the roofs of the little town called Forks. Dr. Carlisle Cullen - who was actually a vampire, just like his whole so called "family" - was sitting in his office, working on some papers he needed for his morning shift in local hospital. It can seem weird, that a vampire is working in hospital, but Carlisle Cullen always knew, that he wanted to help people and in 300 years of his life as vampire, he learned to be resistant to the smell of human blood. The whole Cullen coven called themselves "vegetarians" because they didn't fed themselves on human blood, they hunted animals. That fact allowed them to life in human society.

"Carlisle?" Alice called from downstairs, causing him to get back from the deepness of his own thoughts. He sighed, stood up and walked to the living room. The whole family was already sitting there.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Edward's on his way home. Upset. And he wants to talk with us. I just thought you should be here as well." Alice explained him the situation. He nodded, leaning on the door frame. Everyone was silent.

Few minutes later the main door opened as Edward walked in. All the Cullens looked up as he came into the room.

"I just…we have to go." he said.

"What happened, Edward?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I just…I can not do this anymore. I don't want to end the beating of her heart like this. I just can not allow that." Carlisle watched as Edward spoke. The girl he was talking about was Bella, his…"soul mate". The only problem was that she was human and it was quite dangerous for her to stay so close to them. It almost cost her life, when she cut her finger and Jasper, who wasn't quite used to human blood almost killed her if Edward didn't stop him. But Bella didn't run away from them, she wasn't that kind of girl. Contrariwise, she apparently wanted to become a vampire, too, so she could stay with Edward for eternity. But Edward, who believed, that if you are a vampire, you are damned, didn't even wanted to hear about something like that. He believed, that vampires do not have a soul. And of course, he didn't wanted to take away Bella's.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked.

"He'll leave. No…we all will…" Alice said and her eyes flashed on Carlisle and than at Edward.

"If I am going to leave on my own, she's still going to come here and live with vampires. But I want her to get to know that she has other options."

"You are not giving her chance to choose on her own. You are forcing her to human life." Carlisle said calmly. Edward looked up at him, surprised expression on his face.

"Don't you see? I want the best for her. And obviously I am not the best for her. I am dangerous! One foot wrong and I can kill her." Edward explained loudly.

"Why don't you change her then? She wants it-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET HER HAVE THE SAME BLOODY FATE LIKE I DO!" Edward yelled, his eyes furious.

"SHE CHOSE IT. YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT OPTIONS, BUT SHE CHOSE HER WAY!" Carlisle replied loudly. The wave of peace filled the room as Jasper tried to calm them down.

"She doesn't know, what she's getting herself into. I will not stay here. Who's coming with me?" Edward asked more calm, but still angry.

"I think we should go with him, Carlisle." Esme said silently, coming to Carlisle, taking his hand. He knew, that she would do anything to keep the family together.

"Just go then. I can not go anywhere now. They need me in the hospital. I'll join you later." he said silently, taking his hand away from Esme's. His eyes met Alice's who seemed surprised and terrified.

"What happened, Alice? What did you just see? And why the hell do you keep repeating the alphabet in you mind?" Edward asked loudly. All eyes in the room looked at Alice. She looked around.

"We really should go. If we'll stay here, it will bring nothing good. Carlisle can join us later, just like he just said. I'm going to pack up my stuff, coming with me, Jazz?" she just said, stood up and walked upstairs, as Jasper followed her.

"Should I stay here with you?" Esme asked when even Rosalie and Emmet walked upstairs, to their room, followed by Edward. Carlisle looked down at his wife, who gave him concerned look. He knew, that she wanted to go with the family, but if he told her to stay, she would.

"Just go. Who else would take care of the family, when I won't be there?" he smiled at her. She smiled at well.

"Well, I am going to pack up then." she just said and she walked away as well. Carlisle sighed as he was going back to his office. Immediately when he opened the door, he saw Alice standing in the middle of the room. He closed the door (not that it would help anything, all the vampires in the house could hear them even through closed door) and looked at her confused face.

"What is happening, Alice?" he asked.

"I am not sure. I just know that it's good for you to stay here. Something will change." she said, biting her lip.

"What will change?" he asked, even though he knew, that when it comes to Alice, it is better not to ask anything. Something you can hear things, you didn't want to hear. Especially about the future. Carlisle just wondered if Alice knew, that there will coma a day, when Edward'll decide to leave Bella. If she did, she didn't tell them.

"Your future." she said mysteriously, winked at him and with that she walked past him out of the room. Carlisle just wondered, if he should really think about it. He decided not to. If Alice saw something she didn't tell him, she probably had a good reason for it. And if there was some change coming, he didn't wanted to know, what kind of change was it. Sometimes it is better not to know your future…

He watched two cars making their way away from the house through the heavy rain. And that is exactly the point, where out story starts…

* * *

**So what do you think? Review? :) **


	2. about Loneliness and Broken girl

**OMG, I am so sorry, I took me so long to write this chapter and it is not THAT long. It's just that the begginings are always the worst thing. Anyway, I hope you like it, sorry if there are some mistakes, I hope it is at least understable :D**

**

* * *

Carlisle's POV**

As I was going through the rooms, I felt that I needed to clear up my head and mainly I needed to get out of the dark and empty house. It may seem funny, that a vampire is scared of darkness, but it wasn't the darkness, that made me feel uncomfortable and scared. It was the silence, the _loneliness _of the place_. _I've been lonely for so long before, that I didn't wanted to feel something like that anymore. But obviously, here it was again.

I walked out of the main door and I decided to go hunt. Not that I really needed to, but what else to do here? It was nearly midnight and in Forks really aren't possibilities where to go in the middle of the night. Especially when you are a vampire, who actually does not sleep. Never.

As soon as I entered the forest I knew, that If I thought, that the whole Forks was already sleeping, I was terribly wrong. I could saw shining lights all around and from their screams and running I could say, that they were looking for something…or somebody. But who the hell could get lost in a forest like this? I wasn't really sure, if it was even possible to call it forest.

"Bella?" I suddenly heard them calling the name. They were looking for Bella? Even though I knew I should quickly disappear, because what would they think if they saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the forest in the middle of the night, I decided to look for Bella as well. Something could happen to her, she could trip, fall, injure herself and if she did, she is definitely going to need a doctor. Me.

It didn't take me that much time to find her. She was lying on the cold ground hidden in the shadows of the trees, completely silently. She obviously wasn't trying to answer on their screams. I wasn't even sure if she could hear them. I couldn't smell any blood, so I could say, that she wasn't hurt…at least not physically. She was probably in shock, because she was trembling. That could of course be caused from the cold ground. I took her in my arms in bridal style and I walked in the direction where I knew was her house. Her breathing was hard and irregular so I could be sure that if she's not going to be sick, it will be a miracle.

"Carlisle?" she said suddenly, looking up at me, and her voice cracked on the end of the word. I watched her face, looking for tears. There weren't any.

"Yeah, I'm here, Bella. It's going to be alright…you'll see it will…" I whispered to her.

"Why are you here? Is he…Did he…I mean…" she couldn't get Edward's name out of her mouth and I knew it. It was hard to disappoint her, she seemed to be so hopeful. She wanted to hear, that he didn't left, that he is waiting for her in her room.

"No…they left. All. It's just me who stayed…" I replied silently. Her expression fell again and she just closed her eyes, her face painful again. I sighed. Did Edward really want this? He and his fast decisions. They never bring anything good.

With Bella in my arms I walked out of the forest.

"Bella!" Chief Swan yelled with relief written all over his face.

"She's alright. No injury. " I said, adding the second sentence, cause I knew, that to say 'she is alright' isn't really true.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you so much. I though that something happened to her. But…I don't think we called you for help, did we?" Swan asked me. Damn. Well, what to say now?

"No, I just though that I am going to take a look at Bella, if she's alright, when Edward left, you know. Then I saw all the lights and I just though I should help." I said, noticing, that Bella fell asleep in my arms.

"Oh…so he really left? Why…did you stay? I mean…why didn't you leave as well?"

"Well, I just couldn't left in the moment he decided to. I will join them later." I explained her silently.

"Oh." he nodded, going back to his thoughts, "and don't you think it is a little bit unfair from him to left her in the middle of the forest and-"

"Please don't judge my son wrong, Chief Swan. I can assure you that he only did it because he thought it is for everyone's best." I said.

"Yeah, sure." he snorted, obviously not eve trying to believe me. I understood it. He did have his right to be angry. I would be if I was him.

"I am not saying I agree with what he's done, but he definitely didn't wanted to do anything wrong. He just sometimes sooner acts than thinks…all of us do, don't we?" I said. Charlie Swan just sighed. He obviously didn't wanted to argue with me, fortunately.

"Well, I think I should take her inside. May I?" I asked. He looked at Bella in my arms, concerned look on his face.

"Of course." he just said and he walked to the house. I slowly followed him.

"Her room is right opposite the stairs…" He pointed upstairs. I nodded, taking silent steps as I went up. I opened the door and I could immediately recognize, that it is her room. Her scent was everywhere, in every corner of the room. It amazed me for a while. When I realized I should move, I put her down on her bed, covering her with blanket. Then I turned to walk away.

"Carlisle?" she asked silently. I turned around, surprised, that she is awake.

"Bella? I am sorry, I didn't wanted to wake you up. You need to sleep. Just close you eyes again and sleep, OK?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I…don't think I can." she said, looking down at her hands.

"Of course you can, Bella. You need to. " I said again.

"It's just that…you know…he used to be here with me, when I was sleeping…I guess I'm kind of used to it." she said, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She was fighting tears, I could see that. A completely stupid idea came from my mouth before I could stop it.

"Do you think it would help if I stayed here with you?" I asked and she looked at me, surprise in her eyes. She wasn't the only one who was surprised. Neither I would expect myself to say something like this. This was completely not-Carlisle-Cullen's-like.

"Maybe." she said, her brown eyes watching my face carefully as if she was looking for something. I though about it again.

"Well, but I'm afraid it's not possible, because Charlie might be a little mad if he won't see me leaving the house." I said and I was sure, I must look disappointed. God, where did that come from? I felt disappointed that I couldn't stay here? Am I crazy or something?

"You could…leave the house and then come by the window. I mean…he…used to do it so." she said silently. I looked at her. She really needed to sleep. Maybe I could at least give it a try.

"OK. I'll try it then. I promise." I nodded, smiling lightly.

Few minutes later, I was silently opening her window, asking myself what the hell am I doing. I imagined what would people say if somebody saw me there. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, three adoptive children, married and he is climbing through a window into the room of his son's ex-girlfriend like some crazy teenager. Jesus. That would be hell.

"You really came." Bella's surprised voice interrupted the stream of thoughts that was coming through my head. Fortunately.

"Of course I did. I promised I will, didn't I?" I asked. She nodded, putting her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes. I sat down on the armchair opposite to the bed, looking at her resting face.

"Is it better?" I asked silently.

"Yeah, a little." she nodded. I did the same. I was waiting if she is going to say anything, but she didn't. She just lied there, silent and if I wouldn't see her thorax moving, I could consider her as dead.

A while later her breathing became slow and I knew she fell asleep. I watched as her lips opened a little as she needed to breathe and I found myself staring at her in amazement. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly turned my attention to her room. In the corner stood a desk with a computer on it and there was lot of frames with photos deployed all over the table. I silently stood up and I walked to look closer. She muttered something from her sleep as I stood up, then she was silent again. I watched all the photos. There were photos with her friends, her father, her and Edward and her mum. I looked back at the sleeping brunette in the bed, studying her face. She kind of looked like her mom. Except for the nose, that was definitely Chief Swan's nose. I smiled at my own thoughts.

It was few hours later when the harder part of the night started. She had nightmares. And Jesus, I've never seen anyone so…hurt, so broken. It hurt to see her, to _hear _her. She wasn't actually saying anything concrete, she was just crying and muttering something. I knew, that I should very quickly do something or Charlie is going to come here and calm her down. I just sat down on her bed and I put my hand on her cheek, slowly caressing her. To my huge surprise, she calmed down as soon as I did it. I sighed and I wimped the tears off her face with my thumb. I was wondering what was I now. Probably a baby sitter of a broken girl. I was sure, that I could and I should leave her, but I wasn't so sure, that she would be OK. Besides that, I just wanted to stay there. She, and I was sure she didn't know it, made all the people around her feel so damn protective over her. She was a trouble-magnet and everyone, including myself, felt urge to never let her hurt herself. Which was kind of impossible.

She sighed in her sleep and with some muttering she moved closer to me. I looked down at her face and I was pretty sure, that this was going to be long night…

"Bella…you should wake up…" I whispered, putting my hand slowly on her face. She moved a little bit and then she yawned, her eyes still closed. I was looking down on her face, wondering when she's going to realize, where exactly is placed her head. Somewhere deep inside of me I had a huge urge to chuckle. Weird.

"I know…but I terribly don't want to…" she muttered and then she slowly forced herself to open her eyelids. I patiently waited for her to do something. She sighed, looked around and then she realized, that she is lying in my lap. With a shriek she immediately sat up. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was actually kind of cute. And funny.

"Gosh, I was really sleeping on you like this the whole night?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"No, not the whole night. Just few hours, actually…" I said, trying to keep my face serious. She stared at me in disbelief.

"I am so sorry." she mumbled then and if I was human, I wouldn't probably catch it.

"For what exactly?" I asked, surprised by that.

"You stayed here because of me, and all I did was, that I made my personal pillow of you. " she said with a guilty face. I really couldn't see, where the hell is the problem. She was really blaming herself for everything.

"Bella, if I would mind, I would wake you up, or I would at least move you, don't you think? And you desperately needed to sleep. And if this was comfortable for you - even though I have no idea how is that possible when I am actually not really soft - then I don't mind, OK? Besides that, it was really worth this…" I said, watching her face.

"It was worth what?" she asked quickly, completely confused.

"It was worth seeing you hair in the morning." before I could realize it, I chuckled like come crazy teenager. _Jesus, Carlisle, just think about your behavior, will you? _My own mind tried to calm me down. Amazing.

"Well, thank you for reminding me that I look like a complete idiot in the morning." she glared at me, but she didn't really seem angry or scary at all.

"You're welcome." I nodded and smiled at her. After a while her face became serious again and she looked into my eyes again.

"Now seriously, Carlisle. Thank you for being here. It really means a lot to me. And once more - sorry for that making my pillow of you…" she said and she smiled a little bit.

"Bella, I think that I've already told you it didn't matter…" I repeated. She nodded. Then she stood up.

"Well, I guess I need few minutes for making human out of me, will you wait here?" she asked while she was halfway out of the door. I nodded. She smiled and disappeared. I heard that she turned the shower on. I smiled and I let myself drown in my own thoughts.

She was back in ten minutes ad if I expected that she is going to smile, I was terribly wrong. Her face was darker than when she was leaving.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked her carefully. She sighed and she sat down on the bed next to me, staring at the wall in front of us.

"It's just…you know, when you are in the shower, it makes you think about everything." she muttered. I looked at her. She was back to the broken Bella I saw when I found her. I thought, that she is actually getting better with every minute, but now one shower showed me, how stupid and naive I was.

"It's going to be alright…" I said and I had a strange feeling that I was repeating myself. She looked at me and she smiled at me. It didn't give me any of it's usual warmth.

"I know. It's just that it's not alright now, you know." she replied. I sighed. And then suddenly the silence was cut off with the beeping sound of my pager.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the hospital. And you have to go to school…" I said and I stood up slowly. She nodded, looking up at me. I tried to figure out what to say. Goodbye? Take care of yourself? See you soon?

"Will you come tonight?" she asked.

"If you want me to." I replied, shrugging.

"Of course. I would like to sleep at least one night more." she said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, then, I guess see you later, Bella…" I said as I walked to the window to get out of her house.

"See you, Carlisle…"

* * *

**So? Here, under this note there is a review button, if you'll click it, you can tell me, how terrible it was, what kind of mistakes I did, what is bad, you can scream and you can throw virtual tomatoes at me...as long as you'll review :D :D **


	3. about Crazy teenagers and White towels

**OK, thank you guys for your amazing reviews... it really made my day... :)))))) I am glad you like it...even though I am not so sure, what are you gonna say after you read this chapter...cause honestly to me it seems like huge piece of shit :D It's really cheesy and crappy and OOC and all that bad stuff. And I am still expecting those virtual tomatoes falling on my head. :) :D **

* * *

After few weeks, it became completely normal to come into her room in the evening. And whenever I had a night shift and I couldn't be with her, I spent the whole time wondering how's Bella doing, if she's sleeping or if she has nightmares. I was like crazy, like I was addicted. It was ridiculous, but I couldn't help myself. I felt different. And right now, when I started to wear my hair in a my-hair-look-like-this-when-I-wake-up style, I even looked different. I guess, I _was _different.

It was somewhere around 20th November, when my addiction and craziness reach kind of another level. Level that nobody including myself could expect.

I came through her window and she wasn't in her room. That shocked me a little bit. Yeah, I came a little sooner that usually, but still, where could she go? Then the door opened and she came into the room without even noticing me, and just big white towel was covering her body. I couldn't help but stare at her, my mouth opened.

"Nice outfit…you should wear it more often…" I said and she froze. I knew she didn't expect me to be here, so it had to be kind of shock.

"Carlisle? You're here quite soon today, don't you think?" she asked and she turned around with a smile on her face. She didn't seem to mind, that I was there, though.

"Well, honestly, I wanted to surprise you…" I said.

"I guess that you succeeded then." she replied, turning her back to me again so she could look into her closet for some clothes. I found myself watching her body again.

"You don't have to be sad, I am surprised as well…" I replied. She chuckled.

"I see. So if you excuse me, I will go to dress up myself, so you don't have to feel uncomfortable anymore…" she said and with that she walked out of the door. I sat down on her bed, wondering what the hell was happening to me. Because when she was standing right there in front of me in just her towel, I actually wanted to stand up, go to her and _kiss her. _Maybe I was really going crazy. I was 300 years old crazy vampire. Amazing.

She was back in a minute, wearing her pyjamas. It didn't cover THAT much more than the towel. Not that I would mind. _Oh, just shut up already, you stupid brain!_

Without a word, just with a little smile on her lips she went to her bed. But she didn't lie down as I expected her to. She just sat down next to me, covering herself with her blanket.

"If you are cold, I can jus-"

"Ssssh…just don't say anything, please. I am not cold." she replied silently. I looked at her face, giving her quizzical glance. She looked at me as well, little smile playing on her lips.

"I've got a question…" she said then. That didn't sound good.

"Ask then…" I nodded at her.

"Tell me, what would you say to me if I asked you to kiss me?" she asked silently, watching my face as she waited for my reaction. I was...well, speechless.

"Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me. Just tell me what would you say?" she repeated her question. I stared into her big brown eyes, that were asking for any answer.

"I guess I wouldn't say anything…" I said. Her smile fell a little. I didn't like to see her like that.

"Oh…I understand." she just said, looking down at her hands.

"No, I don't really think you do." I replied quickly. That got her attention.

"What do mean with that?" she wondered.

"I wouldn't say anything, because if you would ask me to kiss you, I would just kiss you…" I muttered, avoiding her eyes. I could feel she blushed. When I dared to look at her face, she smiled.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?" I answered even though I was sure about what was she going to say.

"Kiss me…" she whispered. I moved my face closer to hers, slowly putting my hand under her chin. We were so close, that our lips nearly touched each other. She was breathing hardly, and I moved even closer, putting my arm around her waist, causing our lips to connect. We were kissing slowly, but still with so much passion that I could barely think about anything else than her lips and her body, that was pushing itself on me. She was so warm and so soft…and it felt so damn amazing. And I knew how wrong this was…but if it was so wrong, why did it felt so right, then?

After few minutes our lips separated as she was reaching for some air. I opened my eyes, staring at her face. Why does she have to be so…_perfect? _

Without a word she lied down on the bed, obviously drowning deep in her thoughts, not looking at me.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I couldn't help but ask her. She looked up at me.

"I am wondering what the hell is happening. I mean…it feels so new and yet so familiar, if you know what I'm talking about. And I don't know if it's right or not, probably not, but still I can not help what I'm feeling. I'm falling in lo-" and then I stopped her with my lips. I couldn't let her finish it. I knew how wrong this was. What would Esme say, if she saw me now? What would Edward say? He left her, because he thought it's going to be the best for her. And yet here am I, kissing her and behaving like some crazy teenager. If he'll ever find out, he's going to kill me with his bare hands. And then her warm hand pulling me down to her interrupted my thoughts. I allowed her to pull me down, lying down next to her, but still kissing her. I could feel her everywhere and that was exactly the moment when I was perfectly sure, that I was never going to let her go. Ever.

* * *

The next morning I was just talking to Dr. Marks when my cell phone started to ring. It was Alice.

"Yes?" I answered it quickly.

"Carlisle…so I guess you really didn't run away from your future, did you?" Alice asked with a chuckle. I was perfectly sure, that she knew what was going on between me and Bella. After all, she was the seer in our family.

"Oh hi, Alice. I suppose you know it all then." I answered, walking a little further from Dr. Marks, so he could not hear me.

"Of course I know. Actually, I knew it from the moment you decided to stay in Forks…" she said silently. That really shocked me. I knew that she saw something. But I would never guess, that she saw me and Bella together.

"You knew this was going to happen? And why the hell didn't you told me?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me? With your kind character would never allow something like that to happen. And I loved that image of you two together. I couldn't let you ruin " she said dreamily. I just shook my head with a smile. Alice was always a little bit different.

"Well, what about the family? Do the know?" I asked then.

"Just me and Jasper. You know, I just had to tell him, he could feel my excited mood. Edward's gone. He left as soon as we came here, so he doesn't know anything. We'll try to keep it from him, I don't think he would take it good." she explained.

"Yeah, I absolutely agree." I said.

"I think that you should come here for few days. You know, just to make it look good. Bella's going to be alright, I've seen it." she asked and I could hear in her voice, that she was smiling.

"Ok, I'll buy a ticket and I'll take some flight tomorrow, OK?" I promised.

"I'll tell it to everybody. They are going to be happy. Have a nice day." she wished and she hung up. I had to laugh. Yeah, if everyone form the family would be like Alice, it would be ideal. But Edward and Esme weren't the only problems. Rosalie was never glad, that Bella appeared in our family. I knew, that this was definitely going to be hard.

* * *

When I came to Bella's room, she was sitting by her desk, doing her homework. I knew, that she didn't even notice me coming, so I came behind her, giving her a little kiss on her neck. I felt how she shivered.

"Gosh…you scared me to death…" she exhaled hardly.

"I am sorry…" I apologized, even though I didn't feel sorry at all. She was so cute, when she was scared. She turned her head to glare at me and I immediately used it to kiss her. She instinctively turned her body to me, running her hand through my hair. In the combination with her soft lips, it almost made me crazy.

"Did you notice, that I need to concentrate myself?" she asked. I smile and broke our kiss, walking away to sit down on her bed. She opened her eyes, watching me carefully.

"I have to go back to my family…" I muttered. Her eyes widened and I was wondering what was she thinking about.

"Do they…know about us?" she asked.

"Just Alice, because of course she saw it coming. And Jasper." I replied.

"Oh…what did she say?"

"Well, you know Alice. She is completely excited, but she promised me, that she'll not tell anyone. Edward left them, so they didn't even have to watch their thoughts…" I explained. Bella sighed and she walked to me. I opened my arms, so she could sit on me and lean herself onto my chest. I threw my arms around her protectively, enjoying her scent.

"Are we going to tell them?" she asked carefully, probably scared of my reaction. I smiled a little.

"We probably should. It will become kind of weird, that I'm desperately needed in hospital, because the only person that visits our hospital quite soon is…well, you." I said, chuckling into her hair. What the hell did she done to me, that I felt like some crazy teenager when I was with her? She looked up at me, sticking her tongue out on me.

"You look good with the hair like this…" she said, running her finger through my hair again and I was sure, that if my body was able to, I would shiver.

"Thank you. The nurses in hospital like it, too." I teased her. She snorted and turned her head away from my face. I chuckled and kissed her hair. She ignored me. I removed the hair from her neck and I caressed her skin with my cold finger. She shivered, but still ignored me. I did the same thing with my lips.

"This is terribly unfair, don't you think so?" she turned around with amused look in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you think so?" I asked curiously.

"I can not stay angry at you for a minute, because with everything you do, you make me go crazy from desire." she muttered and she blushed. I smiled, putting my arms around her waist, turning her body slowly so she faced me completely.

"Isabella, you're absolutely right. It is barely fair, that you don't even have to do anything to make me go crazy from desire…" I whispered to her. Her eyes sparkled with surprise. Then she blushed again, looking down. I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her again. In my whole life there was nothing that have ever felt half as good as kissing Bella. I would do that for eternity. Of course, there was a part of me, that was extremely crazy from the blood going through her veins, but I was used to that feeling and I knew I could never hurt her. Ever.

She broke the kiss, laying her head on my shoulder, sighing.

"What?" I asked, scared that something is wrong.

"I'm just disappointed…" she said.

"Disappointed?" well, NOW I was scared.

"Yeah, I am disappointed, that I can't kiss you for the rest of eternity." she said. I chuckled.

"That's kind of funny. I was thinking about the same thing. Yeah, it's kind of disappointing. But you can at least kiss me for the most part of the eternity, how does that sound to you?" I asked. She quickly looked up at me.

"Does that mean…you still want to change me?" she asked and a little smile appeared on her lips.

"You still don't understand it, do you? I am not going to leave. Never. Of course, if you don't ask me to." I said, looking down at her.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?" she asked. I kissed the top of her nose.

"You can never know…"

"So when actually are you going to do something completely opposite than you just said?" she asked. That confused me.

"What?"

"You're going to leave me, remember?" she smiled.

"Oh…tomorrow. And that does not count, because I am coming back to you soon as possible. I still think that they'll recognize something has changed."

"Why do you think so?" she asked curiously.

"Just look at me. I used to have my hair like that for thirty years. And now I've got haircut like some crazy teenager. I am even behaving like some crazy teenager. They'll think I've lost my mind." I explained and Bella laughed.

"Maybe you did." she said then.

"Yeah…maybe I did…" I nodded, touching her cheeks with my finger, "You should go to sleep." I whispered.

"I don't want to." she said. That made me laugh.

"I know that you don't want to, but that doesn't mean you don't need it."

"Welcome back, Dr. Cullen. Where did the crazy teenager go?" she asked sarcastically, but she moved out of my lap, lying down on the bed, covering herself with a blanket. She must have been cold. I didn't really think about that I wasn't the warmest pillow. Completely out of my mind, obviously.

"He went to sleep, just like you will now." I teased her. She stuck her tongue out on me again. I laughed.

"Are you going to be gone, when I'll wake up?" she asked.

"I'm afraid yes. I'll leave you my phone number on the table and so you can call me if anything happens, OK?" I asked her.

"Ok…" she nodded and she smiled sadly. I bended and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Isabella…" I whispered into her hair. She smiled and she closed her eyes, signing. I watched her face until her breathing became slow, so I was sure, that she was sleeping. Then I slowly stood up and I walked to the window. I didn't dare to look at her, cause if I did, I wouldn't force myself to leave, and I get out of the window towards the darkness…

* * *

**Yeah, I told you so. You better stop reading it, or in the next chapter you'll be flooded with another ton of creepiness, shit-ness and so on... :) :D :D If you'll still here, reading this weird author's note, then...review... :) ? :) **


	4. About Alaska and Injuries

**Sorry guys, I am uploading form school and I have no time to check it, I hope there is not so many mistakes. All I can say is...review? :)))))**

* * *

The flight was endless. Or at least to me it seemed endless, because there was nothing to do. I even pretended to sleep, just to make the flirting stewardess go away. This was one of the situations, when I wished I _could _sleep. It's easier to close your eyes and know, that when you'll wake up, it's going to be next day. But instead, I spent the whole flight staring out of the window at the shining lights under me. It was terribly boring.

When I got out of the plane, getting my bag, I saw Alice with Jasper waiting for me. Alice with huge smile on her face was shining with excitement seemed to be barely controlling herself from screaming millions of questions on me. I sighed. Let's get the party started.

"Hello, Carlisle…" she said and she hugged me. I hugged her back, nodding at smiling Jasper.

"Hi, Alice. It's good to see you again." I said to her. She chuckled.

"So? Tell me everything! How did it happened?" she asked quickly, while we were walking on the parking to our car.

"Alice, you're acting like you don't know it already." I said sarcastically. She grimaced at me.

"Of course I know WHAT happened, I knew it even before YOU knew, I just do not know how did it happen." she explained. I sighed again. How desperately I wanted to turn around and catch some plane back home…I mean…to Forks. Back to Bella's room filled with her calming scent.

"Well, than I guess I will have to disappoint you. Neither I do know, how did it happen. It just did." I muttered. She raised her eyebrows, giving me quizzing look.

"That is so not fair! I always tell you everything!" she protested then.

"That's not true, Alice. You didn't tell me, that this was going to happen even though you knew it." I reminded her. She shook her head.

"I didn't because I didn't want you to ruin it all. And now tell me everything." she commanded. I looked at Jasper, looking for some help. He just smile and I suddenly felt calm as he used his power on my feelings. Great.

"Ok, but you want interrupt me, are we clear?" I asked.

"Of course." she nodded.

"Promise." I commanded her with a smirk. She laughed and she raised two fingers.

"I promise." she said with a chuckle.

"Ok, so…"

It was probably the longest ride in car in my whole life. Of course, the promise didn't stop Alice from giving me millions of question in the middle of my sentence. But at least she was happy that I was with Bella. Jasper didn't seem to have a problem with it, too. But that was just part of the family.

When we parked in front of the house of Tanya's house, they were all standing there, waiting for me. Tanya, with her typical amused smile, Esme with her beautiful face, that now seemed so distant to me, Rosalie who was watching the car carefully and Emmet, staring at the sky. Edward was nowhere to see, he was really gone. Maybe it was better. I wouldn't be glad to be killed with his bare hands as soon as I get out of the car. And I knew, that's what he probably would do it if he knew about me and Bella. So yeah, I was glad Edward's not here. We got out of the car and walked to them.

"Carlisle…I haven't seen you in a while. You're looking good. I wonder why is that?" Tanya joked and she hugged me. I smiled a little.

"Things are changing Tanya. So do my hair." I said and she laughed.

"You look younger than me…" Emmet said with a laugh. I smiled at him and I hugged Rosalie, who was smiling at me. The last one who was waiting to hug me was Esme. I wasn't sure, if I could even look in her eyes and not tell her anything, but it wasn't that bad.

"I missed you…" she said and she hugged me. We never kissed in front of the children, I guess that was my only help. What would I think of myself, if I kissed her and meanwhile I would think about kissing Bella? I was already hating myself to let me be stuck between two women. That could never end without someone being hurt.

"I missed you, too." I replied, hugging her back.

"Why don't we go to the house?" Alice suddenly asked. I looked at her and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Alice's right. I can not wait to show you the whole house, Carlisle. It changed since you were her for the last time…" Tanya said. I smiled at her and the whole family followed her to the house.

"Carlisle! Something is wrong!" Alice ran into the room that Tanya let me use as my office. I looked up at her, trying to read it from her face.

"What is wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know…"

"Alice, what the hell is wrong? Something with Bella?" the look on her face told me, that I was right, "What is with Bella? What did you see, Alice?" I almost yelled at her. Something was wrong with Bella.

"She's…she's in hospital. I have no idea why or something, I just saw her lying in the hospital…" Alice whispered. I stared at her.

"Why is she in the hospital? Did you see some injuries?"

"I really don't know, Carlisle. I am sorry…" she apologized.

"I have to go back to Forks." I just said.

"Yeah, you should." Alice nodded.

"Thanks for telling me…" I said to her.

"You don't have to thank me for that. Bella is like my sister. I wouldn't want her to be hurt, just like you." she smiled at me. I smiled back and I walked to the door.

"Oh…and what did you see before she was in hospital, Alice?" I asked, before I got out of the room to pack up my stuff. She looked up at me, obviously shocked by that question.

"Yeah, that's it. I saw completely nothing. Her future just…disappeared." Alice said and it was obvious that she was terrified from that fact. I nodded and I walked away. It wasn't good. Then I met Esme on the corridor.

"Carlisle? What happened? I heard some screaming…" she said calmly. I looked at her.

"I have to go back to Forks. They need me in the hospital. I am sorry, that I am leaving so soon, but I am sure, that I'll get back soon." I said so quickly, that if she wasn't vampire, she wouldn't understand me.

"Why do they need you? What happened?" she asked, carefully watching my face. I tried not to sound nervous or something.

"Bella is hurt. Alice saw her. You know, how clumsy she is, she'll need my help." I explained, hoping, that it will be enough for her to let me go.

"Oh…well, then just go. I'll explain it to Tanya and the rest of family. I hope you'll be back soon." she said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I felt guilty. But I didn't lie her at all, did I?

"I hope I will. It will be probably just something stupid, you know. Bella can trip over anything, but I want to be sure. The girl already came trough enough pain." I said. Esme just nodded. She understood. And even though I didn't needed to explain need, I felt urge to do so. My character was going to kill me. With all my will I forced myself to walk away.

When I packed my bags, Alice came to the room, telling me that she is ready to get me on the airport. I nodded and I took my stuff.

When we were sitting in the car, Jasper got in and wave of calmness filled my body.

"Thank you, Jazz…" Alice smiled at him and their hands connected. I looked out of the window.

"Alice, can we go already? You know I have a flight I want to catch." I said nervously. I was maybe a little bit mean, after all, Alice and Jasper were the only one who knew my secret and they did good job with hiding it.

"Of course." she replied and she started the car.

"It is going to be alright, Carlisle, you have to believe it." Jasper said calmly. I knew, that it was true, but how could I be sure. Bella was in the hospital and I had absolutely no idea what happened to her. She could be hurt hardly.

"I know, Jasper. It's just that as a doctor I can see million of diagnoses in my head right now, you know…" I explained. He smiled lightly. New wave of calmness filled me. I nodded at him to thank him. He did the same. I felt a little bit better. Maybe it was really just Bella's clumsiness that got her to the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen! You are already back from the trip to your family? I thought you were supposed to be gone for more than a week." Stephanie, the nurse that was usually working with me, asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I just came back. I heard, that one of my patients is here. Isabella Swan, do you know, what room is she in?" I asked.

"Of course. Follow me, I'll take you there." she nodded. I walked behind her. She took me to the door and with a smile she walked away. I looked in the room silently. Bella was lying in the bed, staring out of the window, probably lost somewhere deep in her thoughts.

"Are trying to scare the shit out of me, Bella?" I asked. She jumped from shock and she quickly turned her head on me.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I thought you will be glad to see me, but if you want, I can go…" I teased her.

"Are you kidding me? I meant, that you were supposed to be in Alaska, weren't you? What are you doing here in Forks then?" she wondered.

"Because apparently you need a doctor…" I said.

"You…you came back because of me? I am so sorry…" she said, looking down.

"Why the hell are you feeling sorry, Bella? I couldn't wait to come and see you face and when it happens, you are feeling sorry, that I came?" I said. She looked up at me, smiling a little. I couldn't help but go to her and kiss her. That was the only thing good on this hospital room, nobody could see you from the corridor.

"I couldn't wait for you to come, too." she whispered. I smiled at her. Then I remember that I came here because of her injury.

"So? Are you going to tell me, why the hell did Alice see you lying in this bed?" I asked. She looked down, blushing a little.

"It's nothing." she said. I raised the eyebrows.

"Obviously…" I said sarcastically and I looked at the chart that was hanging in the foot of her bed. Deep wound on tight was written there.

"You know, I don't think I need to be here." she said.

"Show me you leg!" I commanded. For first she didn't wanted, but then she removed her blanket. What I saw shocked me. It couldn't be…could it?

"Isabella…what happened?" I asked and I looked right into her eyes. She sighed and looked away.

"I am sorry, I can not tell you that." she said.

"Bella, was it a werewolf?" I asked. I saw her eyes widen and I knew, that I was right.

"Ho do you-It was…just an accident. Jacob didn't wanted to hurt me." she said.

"Bella, tell me what happened." I said again, looking into the deepness of her brown eyes.

"Well, I went to the reservation to visit Jacob, because we were always really close, you know. And it didn't went well. He told me he loves me," I felt my hands clenching in fists, "which of course shocked me. I told him, that I take him as a friend and that I don't think it would go well between us."

"And than he changed and hurt you." I completed it.

"Well…yeah." she said.

"I am going to the reservation." I said hardly.

"No, just don't do that. It wasn't his fault. It was my fault…" _yeah, of course. Why did she always have to take all the quilt on herself? _"I told him I can not date him, because I am already dating somebody. He started to ask more, you know. He asked if it's a vampire. I told him yes…and that was what made him angry. He couldn't help it." she explained with angst in her eyes.

"Bella, this is absolutely-"

"You are not going to start a war because of me. You're alone against the pack, when you'll go to the reservation. They'll hurt you. That is not going to happen, OK?" she said to me. I looked at her face and then at the huge wound that was crossing her left thigh.

"OK…" I said. She smiled.

"Thank you. Now tell me, when can I go home?" she asked.

"Immediately, if you want to. I'll talk about it with Dr. Marks, I am going to tell him, that I'm going to check you three times a day and I guess it should be alright." I said.

"You know, the fact that you can get me out of the hospital makes me love you even more." she said with a chuckle. I smiled to myself.

"Wait here, I'm going to talk it." I said.

"Well, I can not walk, where do you think I would go?" she asked, giving me ironic look. I shrugged to suggest her, that one can never know and I walked out of the door.

"Does your father know, that you have been in hospital?" I asked her, when we parked on the place in front of her house between her truck and Chief's Swan police car.

"Yeah, Jacob told him, that I tripped over a rock." she explained. I couldn't help but snort.

"You tripped over a rock?" I asked sarcastically.

"What do you think he should say? 'Well, I actually told Bella, that I love her, she told me that she is dating a vampire and it made me so angry, that I changed in huge wolf and hurt her like this'- seriously, what do you think Charlie would say?" she said and I just stared at her, thinking what to say.

"OK, then. You tripped over rock." I shrugged. She smiled.

"Have I already told you, that you are my favourite doctor in hospital?" she joked. I laughed.

"I suppose so. I'll take you upstairs into you bed, then I'll park the car somewhere further from here and I will come to you if you want me to." I said, looking at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Was that really a question?" she asked. I chuckled, getting out of the car and in the next second I was opening the door on her side of the door.

"Could you not show your vampire speed right here? We have neighbours here, do you know?" she said, when I was taking her into my arms.

"Don't worry, Bella. I am careful as usual." I said to her.

"You seem rather crazy and young than careful, if I should tell." she teased.

"You shut hold your mouth shut or I am going to kiss you right here on the street in front of ALL the neighbours." I treated her.

"Well, that is exactly what I was talking about." she laughed. I knocked on the door, still holding her in my arms. Chief Swan opened the door, looking very surprised, that he sees us…well, who wouldn't?

"Hi, dad!" Bella smiled.

"Um, good morning, Chief Swan. Isabella annoyed all the nurses that she doesn't want to be in the hospital anymore, until they commanded me to take her home." I said. Bella opened her mouth in disbelief, turning her face to me.

"Hey! I didn't annoy anybody." she protested, while I was laughing.

"I understand, I guess you should take her up to her room." Chief Swan said suddenly, obviously not sure, what is he supposed to think about us.

I took her up, putting her into her bed.

"I missed you." she said with a smile.

"Well, even though I was gone just three days…I missed you, too." I admitted and I bended down to kiss her. Her lips were soft just like the last time, but I still couldn't get enough of kissing her. But that's what love was supposed to do, wasn't it?

"You should go, or Chief Swan is going to decide, that he will come here to check us." she whispered into my lips and I was just a human, I probably wouldn't catch it.

"OK, I'm going already . I'll be back soon." I promised. She nodded and she kissed me on my cold cheek before I stood up again.

When I came downstairs, Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"The girl is going to kill herself one day, don't you think, Dr. Cullen?" he said, when he heard me coming.

"Yeah, even thought I hope that it is never going to be that hard. God knows, what would we do without Bella." I muttered the last sentence to myself, leaning on the door frame.

"I just can not understand. She is so clumsy. She trips over rock and you see how it ends…" he said. I sighed. It wasn't fair to Bella, this time it wasn't her clumsiness, it was absolutely no self-control of some stupid werewolf boy. He could kill her. If I didn't make the promise to Bella, I would go down to the reservation, starting the war or not. But I needed to get back to Bella.

"Well, I am going to check her tomorrow, if that's alright." I said loudly.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen, you are always welcomed in this house." Chief Swan replied, not even looking at me. For a second I thought if he would be this kind if I told him about me and Bella. He would probably show me his gun.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening." I wished and when he nodded, I walked out of the door. I quickly got into the car, looking forward to see my Isabella as soon as I possibly can…


	5. about Perfection and Complications

**Hey guys...I have to tell you, that I love you SO MUCH! Thank you for all the amazing reviews...thank you, thank you, thank you, it gives me inspiration for another chapter, if I see, that anybody is reading the story :) thank you so much... Well, I am at home because it is weekend, so I am uploading :) I'll be gone for the next week, so I guess I'll update again on the next weekend :) anyway, hope you like this chapter...sorry for a mistakes - there are definitely going to be any :))))**

* * *

"Hello, darling. So, what are we going to do now? Do you want to go somewhere and eat something?" I asked her as soon as she get into my car, with all over her breathtaking scent, greeting me and smiling at me widely.

"Are you crazy? Just look outside, it is raining like hell. So what about my house…warm…dry…?" she said, looking at my face.

"Whatever you say, my princess." I replied, making her laugh. I loved the way her laughed. Did I already mention that?

When we came to her house, she quickly got out of the car and as she was trying to get into the house as quick as possible, she sprained her ankle. Her face crossed with pain and I was there immediately to catch her before she could fall.

"Isabella…just because you don't like the rain, you don't have to kill yourself, you know." I said. Even through the pain on her face I saw, that she glared at me. I sighed and took her into my arms, walking with her into the house. I put her on the couch and I kneeled down to look at her ankle.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I moved it, but I didn't really need to ask, I could read from her face, that it hurt like hell.

"Yeah, a little." she said. I raised my eyebrows. A little ? She was probably going to be the death of me. Couldn't she just admit, that it was really painful?

"What am I going to do with you, Bella? I guess you don't want to go to the hospital, huh?" I asked, but I didn't needed to ask at this one either. She grimaced, "Ok, then. Do you have a kit here?" I asked. She nodded, pointing at a shelf in the corner of the room. I opened it, immediately finding the kit. I bandaged it and I told her she should not stand on that foot. She grimaced again.

"Bella, are you hungry?" I asked her, looking at her face.

"Yeah, a little." she said.

"And do you want me to go and bring you something?" I asked then.

"No, I think I will pick up the last piece of my torn and embarrassed pride and I'll hop to the kitchen." she replied, making me laugh. But she really was serious and she stood up, hoping to the kitchen. I watched her with a concerned face. She was so human, so…_fragile._ I was actually concerned about her. I've never felt like this before. My whole family were vampires, so there really wasn't a chance, that they could hurt themselves like this and now the feeling was here and it was thousand times worse than it would be if I love anyone else, because of Bella's unbelievable clumsiness and talent to be something like trouble magnet.

"Are you alright, darling?" I called for her.

"Yeah, it's good. Don't you want to come here? It's kind of boring to be here alone." she replied. I stood up from the floor I was kneeling on and I walked into the kitchen. She was sitting there, eating bread with butter, smiling me. I smiled back at her, watching her eat.

When she was done, I helped her to get into her room and into her bed, sitting next to her. The good thing was, that I had a perfect explanation for Chief Swan, why is my car parking on front of his house again. Bella sprained her ankle and I just did my job, when I helped her to get into the house, when she actually could not walk, didn't I?

"Carlisle?" she suddenly asked, interrupting the long line of my thought about what to say to Chief Swan.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied, leaning closer to her. She laid her head down on my shoulder.

"What is going to happen with us?" she asked silently, as if she wasn't not sure, if she really wants to know the answer. I sighed. What the hell did she expected me to say.

"What exactly do you mean with that?" I asked, trying to make her tell me, what is she thinking about at the moment.

"What is going to happen next. Are you…Are you going to leave me?" she asked and there wasn't any trace of emotion in her voice, when she said that. I guess she really could hide them when she wanted.

"Isabella…I am not going to leave, unless you'll want me to. I would never do that to you." I said and I kissed her on the top of her head to prove that I am perfectly serious. Once I have seen her broken and I promised to myself, that I won't allow her to feel like that again, even less if it should be because of me.

"But what about Esme? And what about your family?" Bella asked again, more urgently. She wanted to know it all, the future and I really couldn't blame her for that. She wasn't sure, what she can expect, especially after Edward just left her. I understood it.

"We are going to find some way how to do this, OK? I don't know what is happening here between us but I know, that I have never in my life felt like this. And if we are meant to be together, then we are going to find a way, I promise." I said. She looked up at me, smiling a little and she caught my hand, entwining our fingers.

"I love you, Carlisle…" she whispered suddenly. My head was empty in that one second. After this little three words she whispered to me, I wondered, if life could get any better. This seemed to be too much perfection for a vampire. I wasn't sure, that I really deserved her love.

"I love you, too." I replied, hiding my face in her long brown hair. She sighed contently and I could feel that she smiled.

We were just lying like that for a half hour and then I notice that she fell asleep. I could never really understand it. How could she fall asleep on something that's actually hard like a the hardest stone? And she didn't even seem to be uncomfortable, she was still smiling a little, her hand still captured in mine. I started to make a little circles with my thumb on the back of her hand. It was really calming and fortunately it didn't wake her up.

* * *

Few hours later, behind the window, there was already deep darkness, I heard Charlie's car parking down on the parking place in front of the house. I looked down at the sleeping brunette in my arms and even though I didn't wanted to wake her up, I knew I will have to. So I just put my cold hand on her cheek, 'causing her to shiver a little.

"Charlie's here, my love." I whispered to her, when I saw that she slowly opened her big brown eyes. When I said the name of her father, she quickly sat up still half asleep, but completely shocked.

"Oh my god. What are you going to say to him?" she asked in panic, staring at my face, asking for an answer.

"Shh, It is alright." I said to calm her down as I stood up.

"I don't think it's alright. Charlie is going to hunt you with a shot-gun. " she said, looking at my face, obviously scared. I fought the urge to laugh, when I imagined Chief Swan hunting me. Well, it wouldn't be that funny if it really happened, but in this situation it seemed pretty funny.

"Calm down, Bella, OK? I'll tell him, that you came home and as you wanted to be soon as home, you ran and because you are unbelievably clumsy," she snorted when I said that, making me chuckle, "you sprained your ankle. He knows you, so he'll know, that you would never call to the hospital, so you called me, because I am the only doctor you know. So I came here to help you and I took you into your bed, because apparently you can not walk. That's all." I explained to her. She calmed down a little.

"Do you really have an answer for everything?" she asked, teasing me. I smiled at her.

"No. Honestly, Bella, I don't have either half of the answers I would like to have." I replied seriously. She looked up at me, biting her lip, probably thinking about what was that supposed to mean. I wished she didn't.

"Well, I think I should go down and explain this situation to Charlie, what do you think?" I said. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, don't make him shoot you, OK? Oh, and are you going to come later?" she asked before I could leave the door.

"If you want me to." I replied, shrugging, but I already knew, what was her answer going to be.

"No doubts I do." she said. I nodded and walked out of her door.

"Bella?" Chief Swan asked from the living room, probably thinking that I was his daughter.

"She's in her room, Chief Swan." I said calmly, trying not to make him angry. I really didn't wanted him to take out his shot-gun, not that he could simply kill me with shooting at me, but still. It would be quite uncomfortable.

"Dr. Cullen?" he asked in disbelief and he came to look if it's really me.

"Um…hi." I said, smiling like an idiot.

"What brings you here again? Did anything happen to Isabella?" he asked quickly, his face worried but still pretty suspicious as he was watching my reaction.

"Actually, yes. She came home and we both know how much she hates when it rains, so she tried to get home as soon as possible and she didn't focus on her feet and she sprained her ankle. And because she really didn't wanted to call to the hospital…"

"…she called you." he completed my sentence. I just nodded. He laughed, "she is really impossible, isn't she?

"Yeah, she is. Anyway, I have to go. I have some important work to do, so if you don't mind, I will leave. If anything will happen, she'll get worse or something, just call me, OK?" I said, even though I was sure it is not going to be necessary, because I will guide her the whole night.

"Of course. I am going to go and look at her. Have a good night, Dr. Cullen." he wished me. I nodded as I left the house, getting into my car. I parked further in the street under the trees where nobody could see me - at least not a human. I was just about to go to their house, when my cell phone started to ring. I cursed, quickly taking it out of my pocket. It was Alice. As soon as I saw her name on the display, I knew that something I wrong.

"Alice?" I answered the phone.

"Carlisle, where are you? Are with Bella? Tell me, you're not!" Alice asked co quickly, that if I wasn't vampire, I wouldn't understand her a word.

"I am not with Bella yet." I said.

"Thanks god. Than if you're not at home, just go there now, OK?" she commended.

"Alice, would you tell me, what the HELL is happening?" I asked sharply. She sighed.

"I am so sorry. I know that I should call you a lot sooner, but I just didn't see it coming. Really. You know that I would tell you everything!" she started to explain in apologizing tone, not helping me find out, what is going on. What could be wrong? What happened?

"Alice! Just tell me, what did you see, OK?" I commanded.

"OK, I'll tell you. Just don't do anything reckless, can you hear me?" she said. Why the hell should I do anything like that.

"Alice-"

"Edward is coming back to Forks…" she whispered. I was so shocked that I almost dropped the phone.

"Excuse me? Edward is what? Does he know?" I asked her again, feeling fear running through my veins.

"No, he doesn't know anything. He didn't even come back to the family. I was watching his decisions. And he decided, that he can not live without Bella anymore. He is coming back to Forks, tonight. And if he'll find you with Bella, it is not going to end well, I saw it." she explained.

"OK…but still, I have to tell her." I said, still shocked with that news.

"Call her, then. Just, please, go home. And hide your thoughts, at least as long as it is going to be necessary."

"What the hell do you mean with that?" I asked her.

"I am sorry, Carlisle…but I really don't know, how Bella will react…" Alice said in very apologizing tone. That couldn't be good.

"You mean, that there is a possibility, that she will just go back to Edward?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. He future isn't clear. I don't know what to expect. Just call her. And go home. Clear your head and everything will come out somehow. Goodbye, Carlisle…" Alice just said and she hung up. Nice.

I quickly got into my car, immediately reaching Bella's phone number. It was ringing for a few minutes, before she finally answered it.

"Yes?"

"Bella." I just whispered.

"Carlisle? What happened? Why do you sound do worried?" she asked quickly. Damn, she could even recognize it from my voice, that I was worried. She was so amazing, I couldn't help myself.

"Isabella…Alice called me. Just calmly listen to me, OK?" I said to her.

"Of course." she agreed.

"Well…um…you should know that Edward is coming back to Forks." I said. There was dead silence on the other side of the line. I actually had to check, if she's still there.

"Why?" she whispered then, her voice sounded upset.

"He realized, that he can not live without you, so he is coming back to you." I explained her.

"When?" she just asked.

"Tonight." I exhaled.

"I guess you are not coming tonight, are you?" she just asked.

"No…I am not." I replied. Silence filled the line again.

"Well…have a good night then." she said and she hung the phone down. I threw the hone on the seat next to me and I ran my fingers through my hair. _Have a good night? _Was she fucking kidding me? I started the car angrily and I quickly drove as far from her house as I possibly could. The whole way the only though that kept repeating on my mind was : _Is this the end?_

_

* * *

_**So what do you guys think it's going to happen? :) Review? :)**


	6. about Falling down and New Moon

**Seriously, guys, this chapter is CRAP! I hate it! It's all about "oh, what are we supposed to do! Edward is back, oh my god, blah blah blah...!" :D that's why it took me so long to write it...I trigure to find something more interesting I could add into the chapter, but obviously I wasn't succesfull... :D well, let's just pretend that this poor chapter is at least a little bit interesting and you guys don't read it just because it appeared in your email... :D :D :D :D **

**

* * *

BELLA'S POV**

I watched behind my window, how the lights of car disappeared, knowing that Carlisle was gone. I realized that I felt angry. Really. He should be here with me, face Edward and tell him, that he is too late, that I am with him now. And what did he do? He ran away like some little schoolboy that is scared that he'll be punished. I clenched my hands into fists and I hit the window pane, causing my left hand to bleed - why the hell did I have to be so aggressive? It hurt like hell.

"Shit!" I cursed. It wasn't the best idea to welcome Edward with a bleeding hand. I enjoyed life to much to let him suck my blood - gosh, when did I become so sarcastic? I hoped down the stairs, which was pretty hard. It seemed to be pretty hard to go down already when my feet were both alright and now with only one of my feet healthy, it seemed impossible. Of course I fell down, hitting the sprained ankle hardly. Tears came to my eyes as I growled in pain.

"Bella!" Charlie quickly came from the living room because he heard me, his face shocked. I didn't have enough power to do anything. I didn't wanted to stand up. I wanted to stay there on the floor.

"I am so sorry…I just wanted to put a plaster on the bleeding hand." I said silently, when he kneeled down to me, helping me sit down. Damn, the ankle was burning.

"Bells, just stay here, I'll go for it, OK?" he said with a worried face and he walked into the living room. I felt bad. It wasn't that bad physically, it was hundred times worse inside of me, psychically. Edward was coming back. What the hell was I supposed to do? What the hell did he expected me to do, to say? _"Oh, hi Edward. How are you? I am so glad that you come back, of course I forgive you that you left me in some stupid forest, broken and alone…." _?No. Definitely not. He couldn't expect something like that, could he?

Charlie came soon, plastering my hand and helping me upstairs. He kept asking me if I was alright, if he shouldn't call Carlisle. I on the other hand kept shaking my head. Carlisle didn't want to be here, when Edward was supposed to came. I wasn't going to force him to come. Even thought I knew he would. But I would felt like an idiot, if I called him because I've hurt myself again.

"You can go already, Char-dad." I quickly corrected myself, before he could notice I was going to call him Charlie.

"Are you sure you can do it?" he asked once more.

"Dad? I will just open the door and hop the few meters to my bed. There is no stairs or something. Anything will happen to me, OK?" I assured him. He watched my face worriedly but then, finally, he nodded and he walked away. I sighed and I opened the door. I almost got a heart attack. Edward in all his beauty was sitting on my bed, his face perfectly calm, so I was sure that he didn't know anything. Without a word I hoped into the door, closing the door behind my back, still looking at him.

"Bella…" he whispered. I looked directly into his eyes, trying to look calm and cold. I knew I failed badly. But was it my mistake that we were in situation like this now? No.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked silently, looking away from his face.

"Look, I know that I hurt you and-"

"You know you hurt me…great…now I am feeling much better." I interrupted him and I was shocked when I heard the hard sarcasm that was filling my voice. He raised his eyebrows, shocked, too.

"You are angry at me." that wasn't a question. Fortunately.

"Obviously. Now, when you know it, you still haven't told me, what are you doing here…" was all I said. In a second he was standing in front of me, putting his thumb under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I did this just for your own good. I wanted you to find the best for yourself…" he said. Deep inside my mind I was fighting an urge to start to yell at him that I've already had my best before he came again and ruined everything again. I didn't know, where did the feeling come from. Nobody ever said, that what was between me and Carlisle was ruined. But I just felt that Edward's presence wasn't helping the situation at all.

"What do you expect me to say? Honestly." I asked him.

"That you forgive me. That you forgive me and that you will let me make it all the same it was before." he said. My sarcastic mind wanted to smirk. The same it was before? Was he fucking kidding me?

"What if it's not possible to make it all the same again? What if some thing have changed?" I asked, looking into his eyes, fighting the need to look away from them. Their topaz deepness made me drown in it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his face suddenly suspicious. I didn't knew, what should I say now. Did I want him to know? Probably yes. But how could I tell him anything without Carlisle knowing it. I'd bet that Carlisle would disagree with telling Edward.

"I don't know. I would just like to know, how can you be so sure, that you just come back and everything will be the same again. You wanted me to find the best for myself. What if I did?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes. He seemed confused.

"Did you?" he asked. Damn.

"Yeah, maybe I did. I am really not sure, if I am able to forgive you, Edward." I said. He nodded.

"I should go. I should let Carlisle know, that I am back…but Alice probably already called him anyway…" I shivered when he talked about Carlisle and I was glad that he obviously didn't notice, "May I come tomorrow?" he asked then calmly.

"Um…I don't really think so... I am coming down to the reservation, I haven't seen Jacob for a few days, you know. I quite miss him." I quickly said. It was the first that came into my mind. Maybe I really could go there. Jacob kept leaving me apologizing messages on the phone. I was sure, that Charlie wouldn't mind to get me there, I didn't think I would be able to drive a car with the ankle.

"Oh…I see. Well, see you at school then." he said and I saw that his jaw tightened. He obviously thought, that I was hanging out with Jacob. I didn't told him I don't. As long as he didn't think about me and Carlisle, it wasn't really that bad.

"Yeah, see you." I nodded neutrally. He sighed, smiled at me and then he disappeared through the window. I shook my head and I hoped into the bathroom. I definitely needed a shower…

* * *

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I started to be pretty nervous, because if Alice told me right, Edward was supposed to be at Bella already. Maybe I should go there…no, that was definitely pretty stupid idea. How could I know, how Bella will react? Especially after that end of our last call. I thought that I helped her to get over Edward, but who knows, what does she feel now when he's back. I knew I should calm down because Edward could come every time.

It didn't take too long for him to come. He seemed to be upset which didn't seem to be good.

"Um…Hello, Carlisle. I guess that here I am again." he said, smiling apologetically at me. That convinced me, that he didn't knew anything…yet. I didn't dare to think about Bella, so I concentrated myself on the thought about how much am I glad that he is back.

"Hi. Guess now it's the time for my 'I told you so' speech, isn't it?" I teased him. He snorted.

"I still think that what I did was right. I just can not do the right things anymore." he said, looking down.

"Did anything happen?" I asked him and I felt really bad asking that.

"I guess it seems, that I ruined everything when I walked away. Maybe things has really changed. I wanted Bella to find another way…but I never thought that she would. I was selfish." he said silently.

"Did she?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think that she probably did. If you saw how cold she was to me."

"Maybe she is just still mad at you because you left her, you know." I tried to convince him. He shook his head.

"That is what I thought for first, too. But the look in her eyes. She is over me, Carlisle. She is so over me, while I was naively thinking, that I'll come back and everything will be the same. Damn that Jacob Black!" he suddenly said.

"Wait…what?" I asked, surprised. Jacob?

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised just like you are. I would advice him not to hurt her or else I'll hurt him. You didn't know? I thought you would, you live in the same town as she does." he said, looking at me.

"No, I wasn't in a contact with her. She told you she is going out with that Jacob?" I asked, trying to sound absolutely neutral.

"No, not exactly. I asked her, if I can come to her tomorrow and she told me, that she is going down to the reservation, because she haven't seen Jacob for few days." he said. I stared at him. She was going to the reservation?

"Well, I guess I will go hunt. I absolved a long way and I need some relax. Are you going with me, Carlisle?" he asked, giving me quizzing look.

"No, I was hunt just this morning." I smiled at him apologetically. He just shrugged and he walked away. I finally let my thoughts free. Why the hell was Bella going to the reservation? Jacob Black hurt her the last time! Most of the time I agreed that Bella is just trouble magnet, but this seems to me, that she is the one making trouble now. It wasn't fun anymore, when a werewolf has got no self-control, he could easily hurt her more than he did the last time.

Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself in my car on my way to Bella's house. I jumped through her window, making her jump from shock.

"Carlisle…" she exhaled in relief.

"You are going to the reservation?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah, I am. How do you- Edward told you?" she wondered, her face really confused.

"Bella, that is absolutely impossible. It is really dangerous for you to go there." I said, looking right into her eyes.

"Jacob won't hurt me anymore. He left me like thousand apologizing messages. He is my friend and he made a mistake. We all do. It will be alright." she smiled at me warmly. I sighed. I shouldn't let her have this power over me, she convinced me before she even opened her mouth, just with her eyes.

"If anything happens, you will call me and I will come immediately and I won't care about any reservation lines, do you understand?" I said. She nodded, smiling widely. I rolled up my eyes. Why did she always have to do all the things in her own way?

"So, how did it go…with Edward?" she asked silently. I tried to read any expression on her face, but I didn't find any, as usually when we were talking about Edward. I wondered to myself, what does that probably mean.

"He told me, that he notice you have moved on." I said honestly. She smiled at me.

"Did he? Well I suppose I showed it pretty obviously…" she said then.

"So you don't…feel anything for him?" I asked carefully.

"I think that in some way I will always feel something for him." she said silently and I looked down. That hurt. "But right now I feel something stronger and completely different for somebody else." she added, coming to me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my chest.

"Are we going to tell him?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you think we should?" she asked. Yeah, be sure that Bella will reply you with a question.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said.

"Yeah, now you solved the problem." she teased me. I rolled up my eyes, smiling.

"Well, let's just not tell him yet. I would rather stay alive for another few days." I said. She chuckled, looking up at me, but when she saw my serious face, her smile disappeared and her eyes widened with fear.

"Do you think he would…hurt you?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Bella. We will see, when we'll tell him." I said.

"I'll tell him on my own!" she said quickly, causing me to laugh. I kissed the tom of her head.

"Absolutely no way. We're in this together." I said. She wanted to say something, but I silenced her with my kisses.

"Now go to bed, OK?" I commanded her. She grimaced at me, letting go of my hand. I sighed. I didn't wanted to leave her, but what would I tell Edward?

"When will I see you?" she asked.

"Soon." I promised. She smiled a little. I smiled back, going to the window, "Sleep well, my Isabella…" with that words I jumped out of her window. I hoped that a long run through forest will clear my head, because it was now completely filled with Bella. And that wasn't the best since I was living with her ex-boyfriend who was accidentally something like my son, too. I chuckled at that thought before I disappeared in the shadows of the night. Before the clouds could hide the sky, I notice that it was new moon…

* * *

**Well, this time, I really feel the virtual tomatoes flying in my direction. I don't blame you guys... it was bad, wasn't it? Come on, click the review button and tell me :))))) :D**


	7. about Apologies and Unexpected emotions

**Oh my god...it has been so long since I updated the last time...I am SO SORRY! SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

* * *

I was looking forward to see Jacob. I was a little scared, of course, after what happened last time, but he was my best friend and friends should forgive each other.

I think, that Charlie probably called Billy, that I was going to come, because when I drove down the road to their house, Jacob was already waiting for with guilty expression on his face. I rolled up my eyes. I knew, that I should expect huge stream of excuses and apologies.

"Look, Jacob looks really sad." Charlie said. I gave him quizzing look. Maybe I was just imagining it, but he did he really just try to make me feel bad, because Jacob is sad? It seemed to me, that Charlie thinks I come to the reservation to tell Jacob that our friendship is over. And I somehow still think that Charlie believes I am going to marry Jacob in the end or something like that. Which is absolutely ridiculous and never going to happen.

"Dad. Stop with this oh-look-at-poor-Jacob thing, OK? I can see his face." I said with a smirk and I got out of the car.

"Bells…I thought you will be mad at me for the rest of my life…I am so much sorry!" he hugged me quickly, squeezing me in his huge arms, taking me up from the ground. I didn't really like the feeling that I am in face hanging in the air. Besides that, he was squeezing all the air out my lungs and I was sure, that if he's not going to stop, I will never breathe again.

"Jake…I-can't-breathe…" I said hardly. He smiled and he put me down on the ground.

"Bella, I am really sorry…I didn't wanted that to happen." he said, looking at his toes. Yeah, exactly what I was just talking about.

"It's alright, OK? It was my fault, too. I shouldn't told you…what I told you." I said, sighing. He looked up at me quickly, hope in his eyes.

"So you are not mad at me anymore?" he asked, assuring himself. I smiled, because you simply can not be mad at Jacob. It's not possible.

"Of course not. Why else would I come here?" I asked. He hugged me again.

"Jake…"

"I know, I know. You can't breathe." he laughed, putting me down again.

"What happened to your ankle?" he asked when we were going (well, he went, I hopped like an idiot) to their house.

"It is sprained." I explained.

"Oh…how did it happen?" he asked more, his face curious.

"Well…I walked." I said. He crack in a huge laugh. I glared at him, "Jake, it is not THAT funny!" I said, trying to sound cold, but I heard smile in my voice. Like I said before, with Jacob you can not be sad or unfriendly. He's just like your own personal sun.

"It damn is, Bella. Oh, when are we talking about funny thing…" he said while we sat down on his bed, " I heard that Edward is back." he said, smirking and giving me quizzing look.

"I know he is back." I just said, shrugging. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow…you really seem to be over him. Last time I talked about him you seemed that you are going to break down in every minute. Oh and besides that, let's go back to the theme we didn't end the last time because of my…well…absolutely no self-control. I also heard that there is only one other vampire than Edward in this town." Jacob said. I bit my lip. Shit, he figured it out. He watched me for a while.

"Jake…" I started but I didn't know what to say. His face became clearer as he realized, that he was right.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked sharply. I knew that this couldn't be good. I was furiously thought what should I do. Maybe try to calm him down?

"Jacob…I…I mean…" I was speechless. His face was red and he seemed angry. And then something absolutely unexpected happened. He cracked in a laugh. I stared at him in disbelief. I expected everything…except this. Seriously, there must be something wrong with him.

"Does…does Edward know?" he asked between the laugh.

"No, he doesn't." I just replied.

"Really?" Jacob's laugh was even more hysteric. It started to be a bit annoying. Not that I wanted him to turn into huge angry wolf, but was it really that funny?

"Yeah, really! What do you think we should told him? _You know, Edward, since you were gone, I somehow started to date Carlisle. You know him, don't you? It is the man who were acting like your father for at least one hundred years! _What do you think he would say, Jake?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Do you plan telling him?"

"I don't know. I just…I don't think he would take it very well, if you know, what I mean." I grimaced at him.

"Well and how about me telling it to him?" he asked.

"No, Jake, you can not be serious! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I said quickly, staring at his face in shock. I hoped, that he was just kidding me. He had to be.

"Oh, Bells, you're ruining all my fun! Why not? What does he think now? That you are going to come back into his arms like nothing happened?" he asked, giving me quizzing glance.

"No…he, you know, somehow thinks that I am dating you." I said, blushing hardly. Jacob was staring at me and it was obvious that he was holding a laugh.

"Me? Well, now I am seriously feeling sorry for him. Poor Eddie." Jacob mimicked. I laughed.

"Don't be mean, Jake…" I said.

"Whoa! YOU are calling ME mean? I didn't told my ex-girlfriend that I am dating you instead of saying that I am dating her mother." Jacob said. I glared at him and then I rolled up my eyes.

"Thank you, Jake, now you made it sound very gross. Besides that, I didn't told him, that I date you!" I was trying to protect the last pieces of pride that I had left.

"You didn't? Then why the hell does he think you are dating me?"

"Well, I very obviously showed him, that I am over him and then I told him that he can not come today, because I am coming down to the reservation to see you. You should see his face, I almost could read on it, that he figured out, that I am dating you. And I just…didn't told him the truth. It's not like I told him I am dating you" I said. Jacob chuckled, shaking his head.

"You know, if he is going to look for a job, I've got a good tip for him. He should go to play in Gossip girl…" he said. I raised my eyebrows with a laugh.

"Are you going to take me home?" I asked after an hour, seeing that our conversation wasn't getting any better.

"Of course, of course. Finally I am going to give you a ride in my new Volkswagen Rabbit." he winked at me, smiling proudly. I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Wow, you completed it already?" I asked with a huge smile on my neck. I knew, that he was good in working with cars, but I didn't know, that he was so good to actually complete a car.

"Are you doubting my skills, Bells?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to hop out of the room. He just rolled up his eyes, taking me into his strong arms.

"You girl are so clumsy that it's going to be the death of you one day, of that I am sure..." he said and I glared at him, punching his shoulder lightly. He just laughed as it didn't hurt him at all…

I opened the door, trying to get out of the car. It seemed to be mission impossible.

"There is a vampire." Jacob whispered quickly right into my ear. My heart skipped a beat. Carlisle? Or maybe Edward?

"It's ok, it's just me." Edward came out of the trees, raising his hands up in the air. Yeah, you're absolutely right. It's just you. Jake, who was just taking me out of the car into his arms chuckled hardly. I rolled up my eyes, fighting the urge to punch him again.

"Oh, shut up, Jake." I poked Jake into the arm. He just laughed.

"Hi, Edward, how are you? Is everything alright?" he asked then, trying so hard to keep serious face, but Jacob Black wasn't one of those people who could hold their smile away.

"Yeah, I guess that everything is quite alright." Edward replied darkly, shooting glances into my direction. I fought urge to chuckle as well - what the hell was wrong with me? Damn that, I was becoming Jacob! Well, now I chuckled at my own thoughts.

"Just take me home, you big tanned child." I commanded Jacob. He smiled widely in my favourite Jacob's smile.

"So you admit that my tanned skin is hot, huh?" he winked at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Definitely…not…" I said and when his mouth opened in disbelief, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"What did you just say, Isabella Swan?" he asked loudly, throwing me over his shoulder, so I was hanging over it, .

"Don't you ever dare to call me Isabella again and put me down now!" I yelled in cracks of laugh. Poor Edward was just standing there, watching as Jacob took me home. I didn't expect him to come after that. And I was right, he didn't.

**CARLISLE****'S POV**

"Are you alright, Dr. Cullen?" Lola, the nurse that was on the shift with me, asked, because every time the door opened, I quickly looked up, shocked that I will see Bella covered in blood. I was psychic.

I felt huge wave of relief filling my body, when my shift ended and she wasn't there. I hoped, that she was already home and safe. When I came to my office, my phone started to ring. I quickly hung on.

"Isabella, did anything happen?" I quickly yelled into the phone, scared to death.

"It is amazing how quickly can she make you feel protective around her, isn't it? And she doesn't even know it." Edward's voice replied calmly. _Shit. _The only good thing was, that he couldn't read my thoughts through the phone.

"Yeah, that's truth. Um…hi, Edward. What's the matter?" I asked quickly.

"It's just…you know me, I don't like to give up quickly, so I decided to go to her, just to see if she's safe and if she's happy and if he is giving her everything that she needs, you know." that wasn't good. His voice seemed to be quite upset. I felt so damn guilty.

"And? What happened?" I asked again.

"They seemed to be so…playful, happy and _in love. _I've never seen her laugh like that when she was with me. Never. I've never made her as happy as she was today with Jacob. I should be he happy for her, but somehow I am not." he explained. I could hear and feel that he was terribly heartbroken. And even though I wouldn't admit it loud, image of Jacob and Bella laughing and in love cut me deeper than I thought it should. I knew, that Edward probably just saw, what he wanted to see, but still… was I able to make Bella happy? Was she going to laugh with me?

"You _should _expect that she'll move on, Edward. She was in love with you, she loved you, but _you _were the one who choose this. You should never forget it." I said and I knew, that I was just trying to make myself feel a little bit less guilty with throwing the guilt on his shoulders. Jesus, I am such a coward.

"I was an idiot. I wish I could take it all back." he said. I was sure, that it won't be easy for him to move on. Were we supposed to wait until he'll be over Bella? Was he ever going to be over her?

"Yeah, people make mistakes." was all I was able to say.

"I know. Thank you for listening to me, Carlisle." he said silently. Bitter taste of the guilt filled my mouth. Who the hell was I playing at? I should just tell him, that it was me, who stole Bella from him. That I am the one who loves her and who she loves. But like I said earlier, I am a coward. Too scared to admit anything.

"It's Ok. I'll always be here, if you'll need to tell me something, OK?" I promised to him, even though I wasn't sure, if that's true.

"Yeah. I won't be at home tonight. I have to clear up my head." he said.

"OK…I understand." I just said and then I hung up. I knew that we should tell him the truth. Soon. But I let the thoughts leave my head as I was quickly getting into my car and driving to Bella's house. I knew that Jacob was going to be there, but I was sure Bella told him everything. Besides that, I somehow wanted to make sure about them. It might could seem stupid, but I was dying to know, if there could be any possibility that Jacob is better for her than I am. Chief Swan wasn't at home yet, so I knocked on the door. She opened me in a minute, hugging me as tight as she possibly could with using all of her power and that erased all of my doubts.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you…." she whispered quickly into my shoulder. I threw my arms around her, gently pushing her into the house and closing the door behind us.

"Missed you too, darling. But it wasn't that long." I tried to calm her with a smile on my lips.

"Seemed like an eternity." she replied looking up at me, smiling, too.

"Is Jacob still here?" I asked. She nodded, letting go of me, catching my hand instead, going upstairs. I watched her trying to get upstairs.

"Bells, you can't just ask me to help you, can you?" I asked her.

"I don't need help." she snapped sharply. I smiled wider, shaking my head. Her with her damn pride. After a while I just rolled up my eyes and I quickly took her into my arms. She didn't even try to protest…not that she had any time to do it, because we were in her room before she was able to say anything.

Jacob was sitting on her bed and he just looked up.

"Um…hi, Jacob." I said with a nod.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen…or…Carlisle…?" he asked nervously.

"Just call me Carlisle." I laughed while I was putting Bella down. She just smiled, hopping to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Move yourself, Jacob!" she commanded him and he poked her, making her chuckle. I was standing there, watching them and even though I was smiling, I somehow understood, what was Edward talking about…

* * *

**I KNOW...it sucks...**


End file.
